


Dong-Yuul

by Cherry_pompa



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_pompa/pseuds/Cherry_pompa
Summary: Dong-Yuul es un chico que vive una vida acomodada. Hasta hace unos pocos años se encontraba con su familia en Seul hasta que se vio obligado a mudarse a Reino Unido por perseguir su sueño de estudiar pediatría. En un pequeño pueblo conoce a Dan, su amigo quien le ofrece su mano para poder salir de un nuevo aprieto: problemas en el lugar alquilado en el que habita.





	Dong-Yuul

-¿Me estás diciendo que vaya a vivir contigo en serio?  
-Escucha, no te estaría bromeando con esto. –contestó desviando la mirada dando un sorbo que apenas pudo saborear ante aquel gran nudo en la garganta. Quizás fue algo apresurado.  
-Nos conocemos de hace unos pocos meses… ¿Estás de coña? –continuó el coreano aún incrédulo.  
Dan se levantó de la silla viéndole por última vez antes de irse de aquella cafetería. Soltó un “cuando lo decidas me llamas. Ya tienes mi número.”  
Dong-Yuul se quedó perplejo y solo en la cafetería. Con los puños en la mesa tenía la mirada perdida mientras la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Lo primero que podía hacer en ese momento era largarse del local, no quería tener más miradas acribillándole como balas.  
Salió del sitio en cuestión volviendo a sentir la gran temperatura que haciéndole sudar de inmediato, no estaba acostumbrado a semejante calor. Se dirigió de vuelta hacia su pequeño apartamento aún con la propuesta de su amigo. Al llegar a la urbanización subió hasta su número de apartamento con las manos en los bolsillos rebuscando en ellos.

-Mierda, ¿dónde están…? –susurró para sí mismo.

-¿Buscas esto? –dijo una voz conocida al fondo del pasillo exterior, una voz conocida pero nada agradable de reconocer. El señor mostraba una pose relajada mientras jugaba con el manojo de llaves de un lado para otro.

-Ah… ¡Señor Williams! –dijo sorprendido el chico viendo cómo jugaba con las llaves que efectivamente eran las suyas.

-Aún no has pagado el alquiler de este mes, chico. –comentó acercándose a él antes de que el contrario terminara de subir las escaleras.

-In…Intentaré pagarle a final de esta semana, no se preocupe…-respondió con una sonrisa forzada, no pretendía perder los nervios pero lo cierto es que le tenía ubicado entre la espada y la pared. 

-Te doy hasta el domingo por la noche. –dijo el señor extendiendo las llaves. Automáticamente el coreano extendió las manos estremeciéndose al notar cómo su casero apartaba el objeto clavándole la mirada.-…Por ahora.

El joven tragó en seco recibiendo las llaves mientras el hombre mayor se marchaba haciendo sonar sus chanclas de un lado a otro. Inhaló profundamente y rápidamente avanzó hacia su puerta abriendo esta aún pensando de dónde podría sacar el dinero. 

-El jefe te ha mirado, ¿cierto?–sonó a su lado.

-Por favor métase en sus asuntos, señora. – dijo entrando en su apartamento sin mirarla. "De verdad, qué vieja tan cotilla" pensaba para sí mismo.

Suspiró dejando su mochila en el suelo de su habitación para acto seguido tirarse en su cama. ¿Cómo rayos podía conseguir el dinero a tiempo? Ugh, todo se le hizo una bola.  
Llegó la noche y el joven seguía pensativo buscando una forma de solucionar sus desajustes con el dinero consultándolo con la almohada. Los días pasaron y el joven no encontraba ningún trabajo libre para su desgracia, había buscado en todos los sitios cercanos a él pero no hubo suerte.  
El Sr. Williams se encontraba delante de su portal como dijo al caer el domingo a mitad de la noche haciendo que la sangre de Dong-Yuul se helara. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba igual que la semana pasada? No podía encontrar las palabras exactas para no llevarse un grito en toda la cara de aquel viejo amargado que sólo buscaba llenar su bolsillo de dinero.

-Señor…verá. –Dong-Yuul se acercó a él con los ojos de cordero degollado que sólo él sabía poner pidiendo misericordia, cosa que el contrario notó de inmediato haciendo una cara de asco de una.

-Mira, chico. Yo he intentado ser bueno pero necesito el dinero, si no lo tienes lárgate. No te quiero ver aquí por la mañana. –Interrumpió fríamente Williams dándose media vuelta al ver que efectivamente no tenía el dinero como habían acordado.

Dong-Yuul asintió con un nudo en la garganta cerrando la puerta del piso que en menos de un suspiro dejó de ser de su propiedad de la noche a la mañana. Dio la espalda a esta resbalándose hasta sentarse en el suelo cubriéndose la cara. Acababa de perder un sitio en el que vivir y era de forma definitiva. Sentía como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir de la rabia contra sí mismo al no poder salvado su único hogar que ni ciertamente era suyo. Miró a los alrededores por última vez y se levantó suspirando del enfado dando pisoteadas hasta llegar a su habitación. 

-Joder, joder, joder, joder. –Se decía para sí mismo pensando en dónde podía vivir ahora. De repente se le encendió la bombilla. Miró la hora, las 21:36. Conociéndole no era demasiado tarde para él. De seguro esté volviendo a su casa en estos momentos. No vio otra salida y agarró el teléfono de una. 

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Dan. Soy yo, Dong-Yuul. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos días…?

Llegó el día siguiente y cómo no, era otro día nublado. Dan llegó al piso acordado y por fin llamó al timbre. Dong-Yuul le abrió la puerta con cautela de que no fuera su aval viendo a una figura casi igual de alta que él.

-Menos mal que has llegado. Ven a ayudarme. –dijo el hombre de pelo largo abriendo la puerta para que el contrario pudiera pasar viendo dejando ver como todo el lugar se encontraba casi vacío, sólo se podían ver cajas organizadas con palabras escritas en rotulador. –Me faltan unas pocas cajas que están en el salón, ¿puedes traerlas?

Dan obedeció buscando el salón viendo una sala igual de vacía con unas cajas en el medio que agarró estas llevándolas a la entrada, donde se encontraba Dong-Yuul quien ya tenía unas cuantas en brazos viendo al contrario llegar con las otras. Dan entendió que debía llevar también las otras al tener su compañero suficiente peso para él mismo mostrando cómo las veía acto seguido viendo alrededor con cierta tristeza.

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó Dan con delicadeza al pensar que la situación sería bastante dura para su amigo quien dio un gran suspiro.

-Vamos.

Abrió la puerta cerrándola ya para siempre sin poder dar marcha atrás dejando tanto el piso como sus recuerdos a sus espaldas. Miró a Dan a la vez que avanzaba siendo devuelto la mirada con un tono de apiado mientras se dirigían a la casa del hombre de Dan.

-Gracias por…ya sabes. –dijo Dong-Yuul apartando la mirada ahora poniéndola en el suelo.

-No te preocupes. Era necesario, ¿verdad?

Asintió aunque aún le costaba creer la decisión forzada que tomó, no le quedaba de otra y su amigo había sido muy amable ofreciéndole un piso donde vivir.

El camino se hizo largo y las nubes cada vez más amenazantes las cuales Dong-Yuul no dejaba de ver con cierta preocupación, prefirió no decir nada y continuar con el trecho viendo por dónde iban hasta llegar a la casa. Las calles estaban casi vacías, le quedaba un largo trecho y las nubes cada vez se mostraban más amenazantes cosa que el coreano no dejaba de mirar desde el rabillo del ojo con alta preocupación a la par que sostenía sus cajas con más cautela.

-Quizás deberíamos darnos más prisa, tío. –masculló acelerando el paso hasta llegar al nivel de su amigo.

-No te rayes~ llegamos bien~ -respondió con total calma pero no conseguía aliviar al contrario. Si no hubiera abierto su gran bocaza quizás hubiera evitado el problema que les vino nada más decirlo. Las gotas cayeron precipitadamente siendo más fuertes cada segundo que pasaba haciendo que ambos corrieran cubriendo como podían los objetos personales de Dong-Yuul que se encontraba maldiciendo al chico asimilando que fue por su culpa. 

\- 바보… -murmuró entre jadeos ya casi cubriendo la caja con su sudadera.

Llegaron a la casa de Dan casi empapados de aquella fuerte lluvia. Algunas cajas se salvaron apenas mientras que otras ya casi se daban por perdidas siendo dejadas en la entrada del hogar del joven con cierto cuidado.  
-Vete a duchar, estás muy mojado. –Le ordenó Dan a Dong-Yuul sacándose las camiseta dejando que una sensación fría recorriera su espalda.- El baño está al fondo a la derecha. Ya te paso tu ropa, no te preocupes.

El chico obedeció dejando un rastro de pisadas mojadas marcando su dirección hacia el baño listo para ducharse. En cambio, Dan se puso a hacer la cena; no era muy experto pero sí sabía hacer algo con lo que poder defenderse aquella noche.

Dong-Yuul dejó que el agua se llevara sus pesares y preocupaciones. Ahora estaba en una nueva casa y a saber hasta cuándo. Por el momento sabía que tenía una cama donde dormir y un sitio donde comer, todo por aquel testarudo e impulsivo de Dan Smith.

-¿Cómo fue que me dejé arrastrar hasta aquí? –Pensó para sus adentros. – No sé cómo agradecerle…

Unos cuantos minutos después el coreano salió de la ducha con su pijama puesto buscando alrededor de la casa al dueño que por fin lo encontró en la terraza. Se vio que dejó de llover y Dan aprovechó para fumarse un cigarro.

-Hey. –dijo apoyándose a la barandilla a la vera del contrario.

-Hey, DY. –respondió viéndole echarse a su lado dando otra calada. Le notaba pensativo.- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí…es sólo que… no sé cómo pudiste hacer esto por mí. No te pedí nada y aún así te las apañaste para meterme en tu casa. ¿Por qué?

-No tenía ningún problema, en esta casa pueden caber perfectamente dos. Está bien así.

-Todo va a ser el doble de trabajo a partir de ahora: la comida, la limpieza, el ruido… -comentó Dong-Yuul preocupado tapándose la cara.- Ugh, espero no serte de mucha molestia.

-No seas idiota, ya te dije que está bien así. Yo fue quién te invité y punto. –Respondió soltando el humo por su boca antes de darse media vuelta.- Además, ya no estaré tan solo. –terminó dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda como sinónimo de ánimo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Dong-Yuul se sorprendió ante aquel acto encogiéndose por unos instantes en sí mismo mientras el contrario volvía hacia adentro. Sentía su corazón latir de una manera inesperada, ¿qué rayos? Nunca le había pasado con un hombre antes, aunque prefería ignorarlo. De nuevo se quedó mirando al vacío acariciándose su brazo derecho suavemente sin pensar en nada.

-¿Vienes? -le preguntó el británico desde la cocina apagando la olla de sopa que estaba esperando a los dos.

-¡Sí!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy Cherry! Gracias por leer la historia de Dong-Yuul! DY es uno de mis cuantos OC's que tengo y que pienso subir más historias de mis pequeños personajes para que podáis conocerles ^^
> 
> Esta es la versión en español y trataré de subir la versión en inglés cuando pueda. Dicho esto muchas gracias por pasaros por aquí y espero haberos entretenido un rato <3


End file.
